


Tangled Up In You

by Cheshire_Cat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry marvels at how one little trip into a tower has ripped his world at the seams and sewn it back together in ways he never thought possible.  Two days ago he was Harry Styles, master thief, who could steal the horse out from under a soldier if he wanted to, and whose biggest worry was how good he looked on his wanted posters.  Now… now there’s Niall.</em><br/> <br/>Just a fluffy little Narry AU with Harry as Flynn and Niall as Rapunzel from <em>Tangled</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Additionally, I don’t own the rights to _Tangled_. The settings, some of the story, and parts of the dialogue are lifted directly from the movie. Please don’t sue me.
> 
> Title courtesy of sassslingingsasser.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Previously posted [on my tumblr](http://whyitgrins.tumblr.com/post/36461338260/tangled-up-in-you)

Harry pushes the little boat into the water, Niall settled in the front.  It’s quickly growing dark, and the air sparks with anticipation.  Niall clutches his lantern as Harry rows them out into the lake, the oars making soft, rhythmic splashes in the dark water.  After a while he stops, and they just float, drifting along with what little current there is.

Niall sighs, gazing down into the water.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

“I’m terrified,” the blonde boy responds. “What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?”

Harry finds himself unable to keep his gaze from Niall’s face. “It will be.”

 “And what if it is?” Niall asks, looking up at him. “What do I do then?” _  
_

“Well, that’s the good part, I guess,” Harry says, shrugging. “You get to go find a new dream.”

Niall smiles at him, and Harry feels his heart jump a little bit.

“Look,” he says, pointing past Niall, up at the castle.  There’s a light glowing on one of the balconies, which means the king and queen have lit their lantern.  Harry and Niall watch as the light is released to rise gently into the sky.

It’s the cue the rest of the city has been waiting for, and within moments the others begin to join it.  First dozens, then hundreds of lanterns float gently out across the water, filling the air.  Niall releases his, and it joins the others, a soft glow spreading across the night and reflecting in the water beneath them.  Niall lets out a small gasp of joy.

Beside him, Harry hardly notices the spectacle around them, because he sees only Niall, who watches with wide-eyed wonder as his dream comes to life before him.  Niall watches the sky and Harry watches Niall, thinking about how he’s never seen a blue quite so blue as Niall’s eyes: the clearest of blues, as though you could look straight through them.  He gazes at Niall’s eyes, at his lips, his hair, still scattered with flowers from their day in the town.  Harry remembers Niall dancing barefoot on the cobblestones, laughing with delight, and even pulling Harry in with him to spin and dip among the crowds of people.  He remembers their escape from the soldiers the day before, with them nearly drowning in the process, and afterwards Niall taking Harry’s wounded hand in both of his and healing it with his voice, that beautiful voice that rang in Harry’s ears long after he had stopped singing.  Harry marvels at how one little trip into a tower has ripped his world at the seams and sewn it back together in ways he never thought possible.  Two days ago he was Harry Styles, master thief, who could steal the horse out from under a soldier if he wanted to, and whose biggest worry was how good he looked on his wanted posters.  Now… now there’s Niall.

As the lanterns slowly float up into the sky, lighting the night brighter than the stars ever could, Niall finally looks away.  He turns to Harry, his eyes still wide with awe.

“This is even better than I imagined,” he murmurs.  “Thank you.”

Harry is speechless.  He wants so badly to explain, somehow, that it is he who needs to thank Niall, for showing him the world that he’d lived in his whole life but never really seen, for teaching him how to dance, how to laugh, to dream, to love.  For the first time, Harry is on the victim’s side of a robbery, because Niall has reached in and, with the soft touch of a master thief, stolen his heart.  He is in love with this blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, and he can’t even begin to form the words to say it.

But he doesn’t have to, because before he can try, Niall has leaned across and kissed him.

Harry’s eyes widen in shock, but it only takes him a moment to relax into the blonde boy’s touch, letting Niall reach up and tangle his fingers in Harry’s curls.  Niall tastes like cupcakes and sunshine, and Harry forgets everything but the feeling of Niall pressed against him, the little boat rocking beneath them.  So they float along in the silent water, kissing beneath the fading glow of the lanterns as they vanish into the night sky.


End file.
